Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to batteries fueled at least in-part by carbon dioxide. More particularly, embodiments relate to enhanced performance batteries fueled at least in-part by carbon dioxide.
Description of the Related Art
Growing interest in electrochemical energy storage for transportation and grid storage has resulted in an intensive search for alternative energy storage technologies that offer specific energies above those achievable (˜200 Whkg−1) with state-of-the-art lithium-ion batteries. More than a decade of research into such storage platforms has helped define the magnitude of the challenges that must be overcome for lithium-ion batteries to achieve specific energies in the 500-700 Whkg−1 range. In this context, metal-air batteries and related metal-oxygen batteries are gaining focus because of their exceptionally high specific energies. Among the various metal-air or metal-oxygen batteries, the Li-air (or Li-oxygen) and Zn-air (or Zn-oxygen) technologies have attracted most attention.
Since metal-air or metal-oxygen batteries provide promise due to their high specific energies, desirable are additional metal-air or metal-oxygen batteries and methods for fabrication thereof.